


AT THE END OF ALL THINGS —

by vergilsbee (little_elleth)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Do I even need to warn about spoilers, Endings, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_elleth/pseuds/vergilsbee
Summary: With one sentence, Jyn broke every restraint the two had spent their lives building, and it all came tumbling down illuminated by the radioactive horizon at the end of all things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reluctant to write Star Wars fic for a number of reasons not only because of the fact that I'm quite new to the saga, and thus incredibly afraid to step foot into unfamiliar territory, but I hadn't written anything other than what was in my comfort zone. I realised that chances are there are a lot of people in essentially the same position as me who have great ideas in their heads and are too afraid to pen something down so I decided "fuck it" and well here I am. 
> 
> Rogue One got me fucked up.

**AT THE END OF ALL THINGS** —

As soon as the star rose from the horizon like a moon on a hot summer day, everyone knew that it was the end, yet not one resisted. The pale orange light on the horizon foretold their inevitable deaths, yet they supposed it was a pleasant way to go. With the shockwave drawing closer with every passing moment, each second felt like minutes, and each minute lasted forever. There was no denying the beauty of it all — unlike Jedha that fell in ash and dust, Scarif would fall in light and most of all, hope. 

Resisting her own pain, Jyn helped Cassian gingerly lower himself onto the beach in the least painful manner possible and sat beside him. There were perhaps a million thoughts and questions racing through each of their minds, but they sat there in silence, quietly searching each other for answers.

Cassian had been fighting against the same people for the same hopeless cause ever since he was set on that path at the age of six, and then he believed there was never to be an end to the ceaseless cycle of violence of dishonourable deeds committed by both the Empire and Rebel forces, yet now it all came to an end by one man’s final act of honour and defiance through his unwavering daughter. Here he was at the end of all things with the woman that helped shake the foundations of the Galactic Empire itself and begin its end. 

Beads of sweat ran down Jyn’s face, plastering strands of matted hair to her forehead, but somehow she looked at peace beneath those weary eyes. Until recently, her life had one single goal, and that was to survive. The bitter years she spent after Saw’s abandonment were solely based on that one selfish instinct to preserve one’s own life for as long as fate would allow, yet once she found a purpose higher than she would have never cared about previously, it would be all snatched away from her before she had the chance to fully experience life as it should be lived. 

Not once did she believe in the noble cause of the Rebels; even during her days living with Saw, she believed them all to be terrorists fighting blindly for a fabricated notion of hope created by their superiors to force them to fight for their own personal interests, and still in less than a week she was thoroughly convinced that the Rebellion was worth fighting for, even if it meant waging a hopeless war against the enemy. 

It was then in the cold rain after the gunfire that she vowed to herself that she would finish what her father had started, and set out to prove his dream was no foolish act of final defiance against tyranny, but one of true hope. She distrusted all of the Rebels from the moment she was delivered into their hands and into their mercy, and Cassian was no exception, yet despite all odds he never doubted her and trusted her when no other rebel would and she trusted him after he proved himself worthy of it. What hope began with her father was enforced by the Rogue One and their unwavering loyalty in aiding her in this final quest for victory, following her into certain death. 

Every time she spoke, Cassian was reminded again of the hope that had been lying dormant and weakened by the brutal years of honourless deeds and for that she was the only thing in the Universe that mattered to him. The Rebellion was a soulless ideal of noble defiance, but Jyn was a living embodiment of the purpose his entire life was based on and all of his faith, trust and love he gave to her. 

With the shockwave fast approaching, there was little time left for either of them to do anything but to make up for all the time they spent forcing away feelings during the fight. It was after the successful transfer of Stardust that Cassian allowed himself to break away from those hardened emotions and feel human again with Jyn, descending from the top of the tower, knowing that whatever came next would end with him and Jyn. Even Jyn who had not felt as strongly as she did in Jedha at the words of her father, let herself go. 

"I never expected it to end like this." 

With one sentence, Jyn broke every restraint the two had spent their lives building, and it all came tumbling down illuminated by the radioactive horizon at the end of all things. 

"I imagined it would always be quiet, dark, and alone, yet here we are."

It would end with each other's presence being the only thing in the Universe fate had allowed them to keep, and they were determined to keep it that way. Jyn rested her hand on Cassian’s and fought against the pain to bring herself closer to him. Cassian intertwined their fingers and leaned into her touch, letting their foreheads touch as they shared the same look that had been suppressed but was now the sacrosanct vow to carry this moment into eternity.

"Would you have it any other way?" 

With their hands intertwined and foreheads pressed firmly against one another, their lips clashed like the sea waves and tears flowed freely down their cheeks. The overflowing levees were destroyed by a final surge of emotions and Jyn was the first to let out a sob, temporarily breaking them apart, but she was quick to cup Cassian’s cheek and kiss him fiercely again. Tears intermingled on their cheeks and Cassian clutched on to her as they would be wrenched apart forever if he did not. If his last moments were to be spent with the woman he first admired, then fell irrevocably in love, he would hold on to this moment until their last. 

A blast of heat and light engulfed their intertwined bodies and all dissolved into a brilliant flash of stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was coherent bc this film got me incoherently sobbing for days. 
> 
> I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. 
> 
> Gah.
> 
> ( EDIT Dec 18th: as I wrote this fic at 4am I decided to go back and fix some of the grammar. )


End file.
